Spreading Your Wings
by EmeraldOfTheOcean
Summary: After the events of L is Love, Luna is finally ready to make a move on Sam. With help from her eldest sister, she plans on serenading Dam under the moonlight and with a reprised Queen song. Warning- LOTS of song references


It was a Friday night in Royal Woods, Michigan. Specifically, the Friday after the incident with the love note. Luna was so confident in herself thanks to her family, that she didn't keep her love note anonymous. Rather, the young rocker decided to be a bit more direct in her note. Lori was so proud of Luna's bravery, that she made a copy of the letter for Luna to keep before she sent it to Sam.

"My good pal Sam,

From the shadow and shield of my guitar, I have had feelings for you from the side stage. _Whenever I call you friend_ , I feel that it's just not enough to describe my _Hopelessly Human_ feelings for you. Allow me to perform for you on Friday, under the privacy and comfort of your bedroom balcony. Friday night at 9.

Rock on, Luna Loud."

The words were not Luna's strongest, but they were still very sweet. The short haired teen explained that tried not to use the word love in the letter so she could save it for tonight's main event. Finally, the time came for Luna to make her move on Sam. Being only 15, the oldest Loud sibling was honored to drive the third oldest sister to Sam's house. It was a ten minute drive from the two houses, so once they parked outside Sam's backyard, the eldest sister decided that the brunette needed a quick girl to girl pep talk. Which couldn't have come a moment too soon. The moment was upon the young Rocker, she was growing more visibly nervous by the minute, and just when the blonde haired driver parked the car, Luna popped out of her seat and exclaimed breathlessly

"I can't do this Lors! Let's _beat it_!"

After being startled by Luna's shout, the phone addict chuckled in sympathy and shook her head in denial. "No can do, Luna. You've come too far for me to let you get cold feet."

Luna was so worried about messing up, she kept trying to weasel out of this serenading performance "G-gee maybe it's a little too late, ha ha yeah! I don't want the _shadows of the night_ to keep Sam from seeing me! T-t-that would ruin _this magic moment_ , and I'd never want to spend _wasted time_ on _a kind of magic_ like that, right?" she gave an exaggerated smile of panic asking Lori to drive home from Sam's house. Lori, however, politely stood her ground, knowing this was something her sister needed to do for herself

"Hm hm hm. Luna, you're referencing random rock songs again, just _take it easy_ and look at me." she grinned in support and played along with her sister's old habit. After taking a deep breath, the frazzled rocker pulled her head up as her oldest sister wrapped an arm around her tense shoulder, "Listen, sis, I've been where you are. It was a struggle for Bobby and I to come out about our feelings. Look where we are now, things will work out between you and Sam, I'm sure. The only person who has something to lose tonight is Sam." she explained, much to Luna's confusion

"What does Sam have to lose?" she asked, turning her head more towards her sister, who pulled her into a noogie,

"A literally incredible young woman to perform with." she replied as the two most mature Loud sisters laughed together. After that little moment, Lori continued her motivational talk, "Look Luna, the only advice I can give you right now because you have everything you need but this; be modest so you don't come off as smug, but also show a sign of confidence so you don't come off as desperate." she added by gently taking her purple sister's hand in comfort.

With all that said, Luna realized that no matter what the outcome of the next few minutes was, she would always have Lori, Luan and the rest of the Loud crew to love her for the rest of her life. "You're right, Lori! I can't chicken out now!" she exclaimed stepping out of the car and grabbing her guitar from Luan in the backseat, " _I can't hold back_ , thanks, Luan, I've gotta _fight from the inside_ and _play the game_ of this _crazy little thing called love_! See you when I've got me a girlfriend." with an expression of determination in her fiery eyes, she rushed towards the brown gate and hopped over it into Sam's yard.

Lori folded her hands together and sighed with feelings of love and pride for her sister. Still lost in the love flowing in the air, she blissfully asked out loud, "How long have you guys been there?" as if on que, all the other Loud Kids popped out from under the seats and revealed that they were all hiding in the back seats, despite the third oldest sibling not wanting them to watch such a personal moment. Luna was just so determined to express her feelings, that she didn't even noticed the comedian handed her the guitar and was in the back the whole time.

As quick as a whip, Lola replied on behalf of all of them, "Eh, twenty minutes. Give or take." the diva replied, waving her left hand sideways

"We thought it would double the moral support." added Lynn from the very back row.

(SAM'S ROOM)

 _Sammy was low, just watching the show_ , Animaniacs. She was trying to pass the time, counting the minutes until precisely Nine pm, when the note said Luna was arriving. She's been curious on her own terms about how she felt about Luna. This song that was apparently going to be performed wouldn't be the only deciding factor in giving Luna a romantic chance because they are decently close, but this song would hopefully show how determined her friend was about this and that it wasn't just a joke. She was one of Luan's older sisters after all. Then the clock struck exactly Nine o'clock and with professionally precise timing, a guitar's strumming could be heard from the backyard. Throwing a purple robe over her Led Zeppelin nightgown, the blue and blonde haired teen walked to the window to find Luna Loud standing under her balcony with a mini amp player hooked up to her electric guitar as she began to sing her heart out with a passion that screamed love and relief

 **Sammy, my love, as you stand above, me under the white moonlight**

 **I've come forth with a song, that's taken too long, to sing here until tonight**

 **My sibs told me 'Hey Sis, Come on girl you've got this**

 **Just pick up your guitar!**

 **Sammy girl, I've got something to say! And there's no turnin back... because I've come so far**

 **So honey, Spread your wings and fly into my arms**

 **Like you did... in my heart**

 **Spread your angel wings and fly with me, and may a new bond start**

 **Let's live life together**

 **And we'll make each other better. But how can I fix perfection?"**

With a final shred of her loyal guitar, the Loud Lover took a bow and felt a tremendous burden released from her chest. As soon as she looked up to Sam's balcony, the blonde haired girl couldn't believe what she heard. Such a heartfelt cover, created for her, she couldn't contain her excitement

"Luna!" she shouted from the balcony " _Hold on, baby, hold on_!" Sam exclaimed as she jumped from the balcony and slid down her backyard tree and was met face to face with a paralyzed, blushing Luna. She pulled her guitar away from her face and cupped one cheek into her hand, "You put all this together for me?" she asked, still amazed by what was created for her.

"Aw, it was nothing for a beautiful girl like you." Luna rubbed her head, trying to convince herself that this was actually happening. _"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?_ " she wondered

"That was not nothing! I never knew you really felt this way before." she relied with glee

"Well..." Luna worked up the confidence to stare Sam right in her beautifully colored eyes, "Now that you know I love you, will you be my fellow Queen?"

With a simple grin of love, she graciously replied, "Of course, only if you'll be mine." Sam was so overjoyed, that she pulled Luna into her arms and the two rockers kissed lovingly under the stars.

 **(THE END)**

 **Song credits of reference. Unlike the last 2 Fics I wrote with Luna, this a focus, but still more of a mini medley of a handful of rockstars**

 **Whenever I call you friend- Kenny Loggins and Stevie Nicks**

 **Hopelessly Human- Kansas**

 **Beat It- Micheal Jackson**

 **Little Too Late- Pat Benetar**

 **Shadows of the Night- Pat Benetar**

 **This Magic Moment- the Drifters (50's Jazz)**

 **Take it Easy- Eagles**

 **I Can't Hold Back- Survivor**

 **Fight from the Inside- Queen**

 **Play the Game- Queen**

 **Crazy Little Thing Called Love- Queen**

 **Spread your Wings- Queen (also Sammy was low, just watching the show)**

 **Hold on- Kansas**

 **Bohemian Rhapsody (opening lyrics)- Queen**


End file.
